A Lesson In Charades
by technophilic
Summary: [marluxia.roxas] Completed set for my 1sentence claim. [sexual content, violence, language]


Written for the 1sentence community at LiveJournal.

**Pairing: **Marluxia/Roxas**  
Complete: **50/50**  
Rating: **PG-13+**  
Warnings: **Some (read: A LOT, I CAN'T HELP MYSELF) sexual situations, occasional violence, language.**  
**

* * *

**#01 – Ring **  
→ Roxas is untouchable — off limits — because Xemnas says so, and while some pretend that the keyblade master has some sort of invisible bubble around him, Marluxia — and Axel — decide that they would like to see what happens when they pop that bubble, see what happens when he lets his walls down. 

**  
#02 – Hero **  
→ Taking Roxas' connection with Sora into consideration, Marluxia decides that he doesn't like the boy — but that doesn't stop him from trying to get close.

**  
#03 – Memory **  
→ Roxas doesn't remember his life as a Somebody, any of the emotions that would have accompanied these memories, nor did he have a heart in which to let himself be guided by — otherwise, he might have felt differently about agreeing to join Marluxia in his garden.

**  
#04 - Box **  
→ Castle Oblivion is Marluxia's domain, and when Roxas finds himself in the man's room, he is under Marluxia's control, like he's been trapped in a box.

**  
#05 - Run **  
→ A friendly game of hide-and-seek lands Roxas in Marluxia's garden, which quickly leads to two games at once.

**  
#06 - Hurricane **  
→ Roxas is used to Axel's violent mood swings and knows exactly how to deal with each one, knows when he is itching for a fight, when he needs to be left alone, when he needs to be straddled on the bed — but with Marluxia, Roxas isn't sure what to do.

**  
#07 - Wings **  
→ When Marluxia looks at Roxas, all he can see is how closely he resembles Sora, and the more he thinks about it, the more he thinks just how fun it would be to rip those pretty little wings from his back, and watch him crash and burn.

**  
#08 - Cold **  
→ Roxas doesn't know about temperature until he finds himself drenched head to toe in chilling water, and he is shaking, but Axel is at his side before Marluxia has a chance to take care of the hero, himself.

**  
#09 - Red **  
→ Pink is a couple shades lighter than red, but Marluxia is a few shades darker than Axel, and the fresh, blossoming scratches and bruises along Roxas' back make this known.

**  
#10 - Drink **  
→ Marluxia's first attempt at keeping Axel away from Roxas consists of him slipping poppies into his drink, and if he times it _just right_, Axel's temper would undoubtedly get the best of him when he walks in on Marluxia lying on top of a hallucinating, writhing, moaning Roxas.

**  
#11 - Midnight **  
→ Roxas has horrible sleeping habits, and so when he finds himself awake in the early hours of the morning, he seeks out Marluxia to ask if he has something in his garden to help cure insomnia.

**  
#12 - Temptation **  
→ One night, when Axel and Roxas are having a heated discussion over who to prank next, Axel suggests sneaking into Marluxia's garden and lighting a couple of his plants on fire; later, Roxas is grinning while being berated by Xemnas because, hey, it sounded like a good idea at the time.

**  
#13 - View **  
→ From the right balcony, Roxas can get a better look at Marluxia's garden; and even if some like to taunt the man about it, XIII thinks that it gives this boring castle a bit more life.

**  
#14 - Music **  
→ When Roxas screams, it's like music to Marluxia's ears, and he thrives on all of these sounds the boy makes, because he knows he's getting under his skin in a way that Axel can't — and so he brings the blade down again.

**  
#15 - Silk **  
→ Before Roxas begins his training, Marluxia deems it necessary for the boy to receive his "rite of passage", and oh, that untouched, unscarred skin feels like silk beneath his fingertips.

**  
#16 - Cover **  
→ After kicking over some of Marluxia's pots and uprooting a few plants, Axel finds himself hiding beneath the blankets in Roxas' room while the blond is at the door, saying, "No, I haven't seen Axel today, sorry."

**  
#17 - Promise **  
→ Marluxia never makes promises he doesn't plan on keeping, but this time, when he speaks to Roxas with that unwavering look and gentle gaze, he presses his lips to the boy's, and he has his fingers crossed.

**  
#18 – Dream **  
→ When Roxas falls asleep in Axel's bed, he doesn't know why his dreams are filled with jungles, blood-red rose petals, and unkempt pink hair.

**  
#19 - Candle **  
→ Late one night, Roxas sneaks into Marluxia's garden because he can't sleep, and Marluxia chides him for bringing a candle in with him, and the boy realizes just how much pride Marluxia takes in his garden.

**  
#20 - Talent **  
→ Every person that came into the Organization had some sort of talent, and each was made sure to be put to use, be it to mix plants into potions, or to release captured hearts — each Nobody had a purpose.

**  
#21 - Silence **  
→ Sometimes Roxas talks too much; he rambles when he feels that unease settling in the pit of his stomach, when he's scared, _so scared_, and Marluxia covers the boy's mouth with his own, swallowing up those surprised noises — eventually, Roxas takes the hint.

**  
#22 - Journey **  
→ Roxas doesn't know where half of the Organization is being sent to, just that he won't be a part of that mission, and when he hears that Marluxia will be put in charge, part of him wants to congratulate the man, but the other half is almost disappointed, and he doesn't know why.

**  
#23 - Fire **  
→ Roxas can sense a bit of rivalry between Axel and Marluxia, although he isn't sure over what — he just knows that fire can easily destroy plants, and when the redhead drapes an arm over his shoulder, he knows that Axel must have won.

**  
#24 - Strength **  
→ Roxas is rather small compared to Marluxia, and to a man who likes having people under his control, pressing Roxas into the wall and towering over him, all too close and all too strong, yeah, it's the perfect way to sway the boy and show him who's in charge.

**  
#25 - Mask **  
→ Roxas likes to pretend that he isn't just some copy standing in the shadow of someone and Marluxia likes to remind Roxas that _he knows better_, and Roxas can't stand how Marluxia can see right through him.

**  
#26 - Ice **  
→ Roxas isn't there when Marluxia tells Axel to kill Vexen to prove his loyalty, but if he had, he probably wouldn't have been bothered by it; they all agreed: Vexen was fucking _weird_.

**  
#27 - Fall **  
→ It's an accident really, something that he didn't expect to happen; after all, with how he'd been _treated_, one might've thought things were going to happen differently, that he wouldn't get so attached and _desperate_, but he does — and it's a lot like falling.

**  
#28 - Forgotten **  
→ When the other members are introduced to Roxas, it is made known that the boy remembers nothing of his origins, and Xemnas warns them that he is extremely impressionable, and that he expects everyone to be on their best behavior — but not everyone listens to the Superior.

**  
#29 - Dance **  
→ When Roxas fights, it's something beautiful — something that can only be described as a dance, just as graceful, just as fluid, and Marluxia knows that if Roxas comes to his senses, it'll be the end of him.

**  
#30 - Body **  
→ Roxas has never seen anyone naked before, much less let anyone else see _him_ naked, and the way his cheeks flush makes this evident, but he tells himself that he can't be embarrassed, because that would require a heart.

**  
#31 - Sacred **  
→ Xemnas treats Roxas as though he's something sacred, and maybe he is, vital as a member of their organization, but Marluxia, he kind of thinks that tainting Xemnas' pride and joy would be more fulfilling than becoming whole again.

**  
#32 - Farewells **  
→ Marluxia likes to boast about being put in charge of Castle Oblivion, and how he'll be leaving in a matter of days; Roxas isn't too thrilled, snapping at the Graceful Assassin for being an attention-seeker, and he opens a portal back to his room.

**  
#33 - World **  
→ Roxas visits another world, and it seems more like an alternate_ universe_ than anything, because the Marluxia he meets there is probably more frightening than the one he knows, and those genuine smiles are more off-putting than the sinister, two-faced smirks he's so used to.

**  
#34 - Formal **  
→ Axel likes to say he and Marluxia have nothing in common, but one thing's for certain: neither of them like to deal with formalities.

**  
#35 - Fever **  
→ Roxas has never been sick before, and so when he's in bed running a temperature of 102°, he thinks he is dying, but Marluxia knows what herbs to mix together, and eventually, the shaking stops, and so does the nausea.

**  
#36 - Laugh **  
→ There's something in the way Marluxia laughs, that forced, almost pained sound that holds no mirth in it, and it sends chills up Roxas' spine.

**  
#37 – Lies **  
→ Marluxia lies through his teeth, says things he doesn't mean because it's what he knows Roxas wants to hear, and the boy — that silly, naïve boy — hangs on every word he says.

**  
#38 - Forever **  
→ Roxas knows he hasn't existed for a very long time, only a few months, but he likes this, where he's at — with people like him, as cold as some of them are, but that's okay because they're like a family; dysfunctional, but it works, and he wants it to stay like this.

**  
#39 - Overwhelmed **  
→ Roxas hates admitting defeat, and so when he's being pressed into the mattress, yeah, he's wide-eyed and trembling, has no idea what to do with his arms, but he's not about to tell Marluxia to stop, because that would be admitting defeat.

**  
#40 - Whisper**  
→ Marluxia can say whatever he wants when he's moving on top of Roxas: whisper sweet nothings in his ear, hiss hurtful truths about his hate — _whatever he wants_, because Roxas is too high to pay attention, too preoccupied by everything else, and he can't hear anything except the way his blood rushes through his ears.

**  
#41 - Wait **  
→ Even if Roxas says he doesn't want any part in this, and flashes those pretty little keyblades of his, Marluxia reminds himself that patience is key and presses on, presses closer, and wrenches the weapons from his hands — Roxas could call them back in an instant, but he doesn't, and Marluxia just smirks.

**  
#42 - Talk**  
→ When Roxas and Marluxia are in the same room, they usually don't talk much — or rather, Marluxia talks and Roxas pretends the things he says aren't true.

**  
#43 - Search**  
→ Maybe if Roxas had managed to find his way to Castle Oblivion, he could have succeeded in finding Sora and getting the answers he'd been looking for, but he didn't even have a chance to get out of The World That Never Was.

**  
#44 - Hope**  
→ Marluxia is all about lulling his victims into a false sense of security, making them put their complete trust in him, but when he has no further use of them, he will just as quickly tear them down, make them feel worthless, make them feel like a _nobody_.

** #45 - Eclipse**  
→ When Marluxia becomes stationed at Castle Oblivion and he first meets Sora, all he can think is how much he resembles _Roxas_, although he proves to be harder to sway, and when he's destroyed by Sora, he thinks that yeah, they're quite different after all.

**  
#46 - Gravity**  
→ Whenever Marluxia gets too close to Roxas, the boy thinks he's got vertigo, because his head starts spinning and his knees get weak, and he can't tell what's up and what's down.

**  
#47 - Highway**  
→ Roxas has never seen automobiles before, but as the gummi ship takes flight, and they fly through asteroid fields, the boy thinks that maybe there is no better source of transportation, and no better scenery.

**  
#48 – Unknown  
**→ There were many things that Roxas didn't know, and Marluxia agreed to teach him everything that he knew — _everything_ — beyond math and science and horticulture (and with a smug smirk, Marluxia would one day let Axel know that he owed him).

**  
#49 - Lock  
**→ Roxas isn't allowed to wander around inside of Castle Oblivion because The Hero is there, and so until He is either destroyed, or put under Marluxia's control, Roxas is put under lock and key, and wants to ask Xemnas to send him on a mission so he can _do something_.

**  
#50 – Breathe  
**→ The first time Marluxia tries anything, Roxas is rather unresponsive, unmoving and unsure — then he goes to inhale, and his breathing hitches, but that's all Marluxia needs, and so he continues, slowly sliding a gloved hand beneath the boy's cloak.


End file.
